Blame it on the Alcohol
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Rin and Mimi have been together for centuries but Mimi feels the yawning separation driving them slowly apart.


Author's Disclaimer: I do not own characters or concepts of Yggdrassil either universally myth related, or as pertaining to the series of "Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne." Rin, Mimi, and Koki all belong to Xebec, Genco, Funimation and Onogi Hiroshi. NOT ME!

Author's Note: I've been meaning to write a Rin one for awhile. But fanfiction dot net didn't house an area for this gem of an anime until recently. I highly recommend it to all who respect the art form, seriously! My girlfriend and I watched the first episode on a whim on Netflix thanks to a dirty and intriguing one minute trailer. We weren't disappointed :P I was sitting at work when BAM! Mimi picked up a two by four and whapped the smirk off my face, sending my glasses flying. So here we are! Blame it on the alcohol. I have a glass of chardonnay that's making the world very lush and nice. Kampai! I would say this is set around episode four, when there's a noticeable strain on Rin and Mimi's relationship.

"Blame It on the Alcohol"

A "Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne" one-shot

By penpaninu

She was doing it again.

Mimi stood just beyond the door to Rin's office, watching her partner through the partially open causeway. The green-haired woman had a hand pressed to her brow and for all intent and purposes, looked to be scouring her brains for clues to their current job assignment.

Mimi knew better. Rin always came to Asogi Consulting hung-over first thing in the morning and may have been waiting for her usual order of water. Hair of the dog. Mimi glanced over to the sidebar where bottles of grey goose sat waiting. She knew why Rin always drank too much at night. It was the only way she could possibly go to sleep.

And as Mimi also had trouble getting off to a good night's rest, she was no stranger to tipping toward the bottle to enable this want. The two may have become literal alcoholics, but they'd had centuries to hone their habit down where no one could casually tell the level of their constant inebriation. Ah, here she was going to say now…

"Mimi! Some water!" Rin called, her eyes still closed. Mimi stepped back, one leg behind the other as she memorized the lines beneath Rin's eyes. Trouble sleeping wasn't the only thing that plagued her. Oh, Rin…

"Coming!" Mimi called and clinked glasses, setting up a tray. She knew Rin was in love with the Guardian. Tajimamori called her almost every night, and while he also checked in with her also on a regular basis, Mimi felt no pang of the heart at the sound of his voice. He was a nice guy and all, but women answered the call to HER heart.

One woman in particular. Rin had been the one to find her, and held her hand as she resurfaced from artificial death the very first time. They had been by each others sides ever since, sharing fine times with poor ones. How many people could say they stayed with the person they loved when they slept in ditches? How many people had as deep a commitment for centuries? It was as unspoken as marriage their connection felt, or so it had been.

It had been too long since they'd shared bed rolls and one robe for warmth…. While Mimi could still entice a kiss or groping embrace now from her friend, she had trouble re-reaching that most elusive of organs. Their connection had hit a wall, and been almost snuffed out, not by death, not by divorce, but the lethargy and waiting the modern world had brought. They lived in separate homes now, and could afford to. When did life become this mundane? This…

Mimi stared at the wall, small lines beneath her eyes belying the age she seemed to appear. Far too young to be holding the tall bottle with geese spread in flight, for one thing. She cleared her throat and walked into the main office. Rin still hadn't looked up from her self-induced agony until Mimi set the tray down forcefully and pulled her forward by her tie. Rin's dark eyes opened and surprise flashed in the beautiful orbs.

"Mimi, what…"

Mimi didn't give her a chance to finish. She took a sip of vodka and leaned forward. Her lips crashed against Rin's, melded and held. When Rin's lips opened to hers, Mimi let the vodka slip into her mouth. Rin leaned back, coughing against Mimi's slight shoulder.

"What the!" she exclaimed, rubbing excess liquid from her lips. Mimi grinned cheekily and held up a shot glass.

"I figured this would be better. Cheers!" Mimi was rewarded with a tired smile from her partner that bordered on genuine.

"Thank you…"

Mimi's eyes half-lidded as she watched Rin sip, a ready smile on those soft lips. Rin DID care for her, in her own way. But it had been ages since she had felt her naked skin against her own. Close on five years, in fact….

But what was five years compared to the onslaught of winding centuries?

"No problem. I know how you like your mornings," Mimi lounged on the edge of Rin's desk, exposing a high amount of thigh as her short skirt rode up. Rin's eyes flicked to her thighs before sliding away. How careful of her.

"Eventful and entertaining, as always," Rin raised her glass and clinked against Mimi's.

"Interesting times are the spice of life," Mimi laughed, as her blood boiled at the brief touch of Rin's long fingers. She wondered idly what she would do if she yanked her up and threw her onto the desk top. That shirt and tie WERE hiding a delicious pair of tits.

But indecision lagged at her thoughts, and doubt dulled her limbs. Mimi faltered and pulled the dirty thought back. The constant rebuffs pulled her wants into check; made her evaluate each move. Rin was holding her at arm's length and the denials, silent and unspoken as they were, were crushing. She sighed.

Rin cocked her head, an expression of polite concern on her beautiful face. "What is it?"

Mimi kicked a foot back and forth and crossed her legs. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Has Koki picked up any leads yet?" She finished her glass and pointed at the papers scattered over Rin's desk with one finger extended.

Rin spread the papers into a wide chaotic ring. "He's out right now in Shibuya asking questions. What are your thoughts on the matter?" Rin leaned her chin on her clasped hands, adopting a professional air.

Mimi's gaze focused on those elegant hands, her expression stilling. 'What are my thoughts on the matter… my thoughts. You, bed, and a bottle of vodka are enough to keep me happy.'

But as indecision set in again, Mimi lowered her gaze and cleared her throat. In her mind's eye, she could see the door to Rin's apartment, dark wood with a tiny peephole, and Rin's name engraved on a metal name plate. Rejection stung. Rin had shut the door in her face, a half-spoken apologetic excuse hanging in midair before the door clicked shut.

And then silence. Mimi had stared at the slab of wood for five minutes, not daring to breathe. She had plenty of time to memorize the slant of the nameplate, the texture of the wood, the sickening way the hall light glowed off the green paint. She had wished Rin would open the door, smile, and let her back in both literally and figuratively.

But what if she did open the door and saw Mimi waiting like a stalker? Would she be even more upset? Mimi had turned and walked quickly away. She downed three bottles of vodka herself before bed and had called in sick, leaving the message on their work answering machine instead of dialing Rin's house phone.

Rejection stung and while she pushed her luck with a kiss or two, Mimi didn't dare say what was on her mind. Besides, if she wanted sex, she could always see their current informant. The info was good, so to speak, and lately, she'd been rather tender and ready for more than a night of fun. They actually talked lately, and it made Mimi feel needed and safe. It was frightening how good it made her feel…

Mimi pushed off Rin's desk, shaking her head. She poured herself another shot. "What ARE my thoughts on the matter? Well, I think the guy's daughter ran off with her punk boyfriend. It just seems like her M.O. Koki ought to put my theory on track with his report, just wait," Mimi raised her glass and sipped.

Rin set her shot glass down and pushed it away. "You may be right. Well, all we can do is wait."

Mimi collected the glasses and picked her tray up. Rin's gaze went to the desk blotter and stayed. "You're just going to sit there and stare at your desk? Why don't you try one of the games online? Pogo's a lot of fun," Mimi offered. Rin smiled slightly.

"No thanks…"

A slight rejection, dull but present. Mimi walked into the other room, setting the tray down with a clink. "Your loss," she called. Mimi sat at her computer and booted it up.

"I thought we were working?" Rin called from the other room. Mimi waited for the PC to stop clicking and grinding its way to a start-up menu.

"I always am!"

The End

End Note: This was short but fun! I hope you enjoy. And if you haven't seen this anime, for the love of God, please do watch it!

Penpaninu 6/22/11


End file.
